Soulmates
by MusicLover500
Summary: [Written for TheElegantFaerie's Draco/Elena Challenge] After she gives up on Stefan, Elena receives a letter to Hogwarts after the sacrifice ritual awakes the magic in her doppelganger blood. Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Damon, and Alaric decide to go with her. On the train, she meets Draco, and he realizes she's his Veela mate [Full summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

[Soulmates]: Vampire Diaries/Harry Potter (Draco/Elena)

Summary: After she gives up on Stefan, Elena receives a letter to Hogwarts after the sacrifice ritual awakes the magic in her doppelganger blood. Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Damon, and Alaric decide to go with her. On the train, she meets Draco, and he realizes she's his Veela mate, and he decides to get to know her. However, some unwanted guests show up on day...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respectful owners. The plot and idea belongs to TheElegantFaerie, who allowed me to take this challenge. I hope this is what you had in mind. So, nothing really belongs to me except the words. This takes place after Disturbing Behavior in season 3 for Vampire Diaries, and in Seventh year for Harry Potter, though sixth year never happened. Draco IS NOT a Death Eater; he's thinking about joining The Order, and Voldemort's laying low... for now...**

Chapter 1:

Elena lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before pulling her diary out. She needed to get her thoughts on paper; maybe they would help her make sense of them, and maybe she'd finally get some sleep.

_Dear Diary,_

_Those strange things keep happening, which I still have no explanation for. The things a regular, normal human shouldn't be able to do. Well, if you count being a doppelganger normal. At first, I assumed they were after effects of Klaus' ritual and the spell Bonnie cast tying John's soul to mine, but as they're still happening, I've thrown that idea out the window. In fact, some of the things I've noticed I can do are eerily similar to the things Bonnie can do. Like yesterday, I just got so frustrated at the Stefan situation, and the glasses nearest to be burst into tiny pieces. But that's absurd- there's no way I can be a witch! I would have known years ago if I was. I haven't told anyone about them though, we all have enough to worry about without worrying wither or not I'm going insane or if this a further side effect of being a doppelganger._

_On top of all that though, I've been trying to decide whither or not to give up on Stefan. Things are becoming clearer and clearer that the Stefan I knew won't be coming back within my lifetime. If I'm being honest with myself, a large part of me wants to. Otherwise, I'll just be throwing my life away. Though there's a part of me that wants to hold on to him, wants to keep searching for him. _

Elena paused for a moment, and reread her writing, before sighing and returning to staring at the ceiling, trying to make a decision on Stefan. After a few long moments of pondering all the different outcomes of each choice, she made her decision.

_I've decided that I will give up on him; if the Stefan I know isn't going to come back anytime soon, then I need to give up- I won't waste my life anymore. Now all I need is to figure out what exactly it is happening to me._

Elena closed her leather green diary and set it on her bedside table before getting up and heading downstairs. As she was about to leave her room however, someone or something tapped at her window. She whipped around and saw… a gray barn owl? _What the-?_ She thought, stunned, staring at the owl as it continued to peck at her window. It stared back calmly, like it was used to being outside teenager's windows in the middle of the day. She hesitantly approached it, and opened the window to shoo it away.

"Get out of here! Shoo!" She shouted, waving her arms at it. "What's this?" She spotted something that looked like a letter tied around the bird's leg. Cautiously, with one eye on the owl warily, she quickly snatched it and moved out of its beak's range.

The letter was a faded yellow, addressed to her, with a red wax seal on the back that had _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _on it and a coat of arms consistent of a badger, a raven, a serpent, and a lion. _This must be a prank from Bonnie. _She though as she opened it slowly. _Something to help get my mind of everything. _She raised an eyebrow as she read it.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Gilbert,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Headmaster will be along shortly to explain further._

_Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Definitely a prank from Bonnie. _Elena thought as she finished reading it. A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry called Hogwarts? Order of Merlin? Grand Sorcerer Chief Warlock? She shook her head and placed the letter on her bed before grabbing her phone and dialing Bonnie.

"_Hello?" _She heard her best friend answer.

"Hey. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"_Uh, now isn't a very good time Elena."_

"Did you send this letter addressed to me from some Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? If so, good prank. I actually really needed that."

"_Elena, what are you talking about? I didn't send you anything. I actually got a letter similar to yours. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore? Some sort of Order of Merlin?"_

Elena froze momentarily. "Yeah, that's what mine said. Are you sure you didn't send it? Because there's no way this can be real. "

"_No. I didn't. I have no idea what it's talking about, other than some school for magic. I'll have to get back to you. Caroline's calling. Let me know if you find out any more about the letter."_

"I will." Elena said before hanging up. She looked at the letter before grabbing it and heading downstairs, knowing she had to tell Jeremy and Alaric about this.

She was greeted with Jeremy sitting at the table, looking at some sort of paper with a confused expression on his face. "Hey." She greeted, taking a seat next to him. "What's that?"

"Just a letter to some magic school called Hogwarts. Probably a prank from Bonnie. Don't tell me you got one too." He said, glancing up at her. She nodded. "It's not a prank, Jer. Bonnie got one too." She said.

"Then why would we get a letter to some sort of magic school? Last time I checked, neither one of us came from a magical bloodline." Jeremy asked.

As if on cue, there was a loud crack in the living room. Elena and Jeremy looked at each other before creeping towards it. Footsteps thudded down the stairs, and they both heard Alaric exclaim "What the hell?"

In the living room stood a tall, elderly man with silver hair down to his waist and a silver beard that could be easily tucked in his belt. He was dressed in dark, midnight blue robe-like garments, dotted with silver stars. He wore half-moon spectacles, and his blue eyes seemed to almost twinkle. He turned to Elena and Jeremy, who were staring at him openly, and smiled. "Hello, Mr and Miss Gilbert. We have some important things to discuss."

"Who are you?" Alaric interrupted, giving the man a distrustful look.

"Ah, my apologies. My mind seems to be going as I get older. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I assumed Mr and Miss Gilbert would have explained it to you by now." The man, Dumbledore, said.

"Explained what?" Alaric asked, looking between Elena and Jeremy. Jeremy grabbed the letters and handed them to Alaric. "How is this possible?" He asked when he finished reading.

"That is what I am going to discuss, please, sit." Dumbledore said. Ignoring the fact he told them to sit like they were in his house instead of their own, the three of them sat and listened to Dumbledore's explanation.

-VD/HP-

"So you're saying my doppelganger blood somehow gives me the ability to perform magic, and that Jeremy's medium abilities give him the ability as well?" Elena summed up once he had finished.

"Yes. The ritual awoke, so to speak, your magic. And when the witches helped Miss Bennett bring Jeremy back, they not only gave him the ability to talk to those that have passed, but some magic as well. I must admit, you three are taking this rather calmly, though suspect it has to do with your involvement with vampires and other creatures." Dumbledore said.

_So the letter and Hogwarts is real. _Elena thought. "Will it just be me and Jeremy?" She asked, wondering who else she knew was going. She also figured if someone else they knew were going, it might put Alaric at ease knowing that they weren't going to some other country where they don't know anyone with a thousand year old hybrid after them.

"Yes. Miss Bennett, as you probably already know, also received a letter like yours. If she excepts, she will be going with you. Miss Forbes and Mr Lockwood also received a letter as well. I would also like you, Mr. Saltzman, and Damon Salvatore to come as well." Dumbledore said.

"Why would you want me and Damon?" Alaric asked. "It's not like we have any magical abilities."

"For protection, not just for Miss Gilbert, but also for another student, who probably needs the most protection of anyone. I would also like you two to co-teach a new class about defensive skills and vampire hunting. I will explain more if the two of you choose to come." He replied.

"Well, I must be going. I must visit Miss Forbes and Mr Lockwood still. I expect your answers by July 31." Dumbledore continued, before disappearing with the same crack as before, leaving three stunned people behind.

-VD/HP-

**Wow, this chapter sucks. I'm probably going to go back and completely redo it, though I wanted to see how this goes. I'm so sorry if this sounds similar to AlisaPhenom's 'Opposites Attract'. I tried to make it different, but I probably failed. The pairings will be: Draco/Elena, Damon/Luna, Jeremy/Bonnie, Caroline/Tyler, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.**

**Let me know if I should redo it. (I'll probably redo it anyway, but I want to see what you guys think.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2:

The three of them were still staring at the spot where Dumbledore had been just moments before when Jeremy broke it. "He just disappeared? Like that?" He asked, snapping his fingers to emphasize Dumbledore's disappearance. The other two nodded.

"It must be some sort of spell or something." Elena added, finding she was a lot calmer about this whole situation than how a normal person would be, even relieved slightly. _Then again, nothing about my life or anyone else's in this town is normal by a regular person's standards. _She thought. _The fact that it answers what's happening to me helps too. _At least she wasn't going crazy like she had previously thought before the letter had arrived.

"I just can't believe I didn't think of this possibility before. That would have saved me a few sleepless nights, wondering wither or not I was going crazy." Jeremy continued. He cracked a smile. "Being a wizard doesn't sound so bad actually."

Elena gave him a smile back, before remembering what he'd said before. "You mean you'd had strange things happen to you too?" He nodded. "Yeah. Did they happen to you?" Elena nodded.

"What strange things?" Alaric asked, looking between the two siblings.

Elena launched into an explanation of all the strange things that had happened to her since she woke up from the sacrifice ritual, starting with the bulb in her bedside lamp busting one night when she got so angry at the unfairness of her parents and Jenna's deaths that she felt she was going to explode. "And yesterday, I just became so frustrated at the lack of progress concerning Stefan that the glasses next to me shattered." She finished, ignoring the faint stab of pain that came with mentioning Stefan. Then, deciding it would be better to get the revelation over with, added, "I've decided to give up on Stefan. I won't love the ghost of someone for the rest of my life."

Alaric and Jeremy just stared at her, like she knew they would. After all, she had spent the last three or four months doing nothing really but searching for any and every lead that would lead her to Stefan. They were still staring when the doorbell rang. Elean got up and answered it.

She was greeted by Damon. "What's with the shocked faces?" He asked, brushing past her and noticing Alaric and Jeremy staring at her.

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena asked, ignoring his question. She really didn't feel like bringing it up again, or even mentioning Stefan for that matter.

"Can somebody please explain to me why some old guy dressed in robes appeared out of thin air and told me he wanted me to co teach some class at some school with a weird name?" He asked, looking between the three of them.

Elena sighed and motioned for him to sit. "It's going to take awhile to explain."

-VD/HP-

"So should we accept?" Elena asked, breaking the silence that had lapsed among the group assembled in the Gilbert living room. Night had fallen, and it had been a good couple of hours since Dumbledore had suddenly disappeared.

While Elena, Alaric, and Jeremy had been explaining everything to Damon, the doorbell had rung feverishly, and Alaric had finally got up to answer it. Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie had followed him inside, wanting to know what was going on with the others. After everything had been explained, silence had fallen, in which each member was thinking over everything that had happened in the past couple of hours.

"I'm going, at least. I think it would be fun to learn a different type of magic. I didn't even know two types existed until today." Bonnie said, excitement crossing her face at the prospect of learning more magic.

"I'm going too." Jeremy added. "I think it would be fun to see what it's like being a wizard." He smiled at Bonnie, who smiled back. Elena figured that had something to do with her brother's decision, and found herself smiling slightly. At least her brother and best friend were happy.

"I'm coming too. It sounds like fun, and it'll get me away from this town." Caroline piped up. Beside her, Tyler nodded. "You know, I would have thought I would have known before now if I was a witch." She added as an afterthought.

"I suppose it would be fun to teach a class where you teach others to defend themselves against vampires." Alaric said.

"You're not demonstrating on me." Damon said, rising his hands up. "No way. I like me now just the way I am, intact and alive- well, in a sense."

"Well, you did kill me. Twice." Alaric countered. "Are you coming or not?" He added, more serious.

Damon looked at Elena. "If you go, I'll go. I'm not leaving you alone, unprotected while a lunatic hybrid and my off the rails brother hunt you down."

Elena nodded. "I really need to get out of this town. Besides, there's nothing really left for me here since all of you are going." She said.

"Wait, what about Stefan?" Caroline asked suddenly, before her eyes widened when she realized exactly what she'd said. "Oh, gosh, Elena, I'm sorry. I didn't-" The blonde began, knowing this was a sensitive subject for her friend.

"It's ok, Caroline. I've decided to give up on him. I'm not going to waste the rest of my life chasing after the ghost of somebody I used to know." Elena said, stopping her friend before she could finish her apology. To her surprise, it didn't hurt as bad as it had the previous two times.

Everyone, with the exception of Jeremy and Alaric, stared at her like she had grown an extra head. Thankfully, there was a tap at the window that saved Elena from dealing with their stares for much longer. She got up and opened the window to see the vague outline of what looked like a bird outside the window. She opened it and let the bird in.

The bird turned out to be an owl, the same gray one that had delivered Elena her letter what seemed like a lifetime ago. This caught everyone's attention and they watched as the bird settled on the coffee table. Knowing what it was here for, Elena grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it before handing it to the others to sign.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_We accept your request to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Sincerely,_

_Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Tyler Lockwood, Alaric Saltzman, Damon Salvatore_

Elena then tied it to the owl's leg and watched as it flew off into the night. "Now all we do is wait." She said, turning back to the rest of the group.

They spent the rest of the night talking and dreaming up all of the things they might experience at Hogwarts.

-VD/HP-

A week after they had sent the letter, the gang received a letter from Dumbledore saying he'd be there in a few days and that he'd be arriving in the Gilbert living room using something called Floo powder the day before they were due to leave for Hogwarts. On the day he was supposed to arrive, Elena threw what she wanted to take in a small bag before pulling out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's the day Professor Dumbledore's supposed to come take me, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler to get the supplies we'll need for this upcoming school year. Damon and Alaric are coming with us, though they won't need anything according to Professor Dumbledore. I'm both excited and nervous about this._

_It's hard to believe that by this time tomorrow I'll be at Hogwarts. It seems surreal, then again, a lot of things nowadays seem to feel like that. This whole year has felt like that. I better get going. The rest of the gang has arrived._

_Elena_

She shut the diary and made sure to put in the bag before heading downstairs where the rest of the gang was indeed assembled. Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting quite close to one another on the couch, and Caroline and Tyler were also sitting quite close next to each other. Damon just stood off to the side, smirking when he spotted her bag. "You planning on permanently moving to Britain or something?" He asked.

"No. But taking a few personal items wouldn't hurt. After all, we are going to be there for months on end with the exception of Christmas break." She said standing next to Alaric.

"When did the old guy say he was arriving anyway?" Damon continued.

"Damon! He's not that old. Besides, it's not like you have room to talk." Elena said.

"Yeah. Your what, 169, 170, give or take?" Alaric added, chuckling at the glare he received from the vampire.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud roaring sound came from the fireplace, and the previously unlit fireplace lit up with emerald green flames. The humans jumped, while the supernaturals just whipped their heads towards the source of the noise.

Out of the flames stepped Dumbledore, dressed exactly as he had been when he had appeared that day in the same living room. He took in their faces before saying, "I did say I would be arriving by Floo powder."

"You couldn't have mentioned beforehand that you were going to appear out of the fireplace?" Damon snapped. "Or that there would be green flames?"

Dumbledore simply ignored him and pulled something out of his pocket that he held out to everyone. It was a small, shallow bowl that had ashes in it. "Just take some of this, throw it in the fireplace, and say loud and clearly where you would like to go. In this case, we will be going to Diagon Alley. Anyone want to go first?" He instructed. No one moved for a minute until Bonnie stepped forward and took some of the powder. She glanced nervously at Dumbledore who nodded and smiled at her, before shouting 'Diagon Alley!' and throwing the powder into the fire. The others watched as she disappeared in the same emerald flames as Dumbledore appeared in.

Dumbledore merely smiled and said "Next?"

-VD/HP-

After seven more trips via Floo powder and one trip to a bank called Gringott's, which according to Dumbledore was the only wizarding bank around, those who were attending Hogwarts as students were ready to get what they would need.

The first place Dumbledore had them stop at was some place called _Ollivander's Wands_, which Elena noticed also said _Maker's of Fine Wands Since 382 BC_. That fact had her both a little skeptical and wary of the owner. Either he was lying, or this guy was older than the Originals. _Then again, it could be a family business, Gilbert. _She scolded herself as her and the others walked inside, with the exception of Dumbledore, Damon, and Alaric.

"Hello?" She called out once they realized no one was at the counter.

"Maybe we should ring the bell." Tyler suggested, and Caroline walked over and rang the bell on the counter. There was a sound like someone sliding, and a man with gray hair appeared suddenly from behind a row of shelves. The humans jumped slightly at his sudden appearance.

"Ah, you five must be the group Dumbledore was talking about." The man said, climbing down from his sliding ladder, pulling out five long skinny boxes as he did so. He pulled the contents out and handed one to each member.

Elena looked at it. It was a thin yet sturdy looking piece of wood about 7 inches long. She knew immediately that this was what the wands looked like.

"What do we do?" She heard Bonnie ask the man, who she assumed was Ollivander, nervously.

"What ever comes natural to you, Miss Bennett." Ollivander began. Bonnie looked at the others, who shared her same look of confusion. How did he know their names? "Dumbledore told me who you were." Ollivander said, smiling at them.

Not knowing what else to do, Bonnie looked at them before giving the wand a wave. "That's weird. I don't feel anything, usually when I do magic I feel something." She said. Ollivander snatched the wand away from her. "The wand chooses you, Miss Bennett." Was all he said before disappearing behind the shelves and coming back with a new wand. "Try this one. Oak and dragon heartstring, 8 inches, great for spell work. The wood is known to choose those with great magical talent." He said, handing it to her. Bonnie gave it another wave, and this time sparks shot out of the end. "Wonderful! Now for the rest of you." The wandmaker said.

Jeremy and Tyler both found their wands on their second try. Jeremy's was made of hawthorn wood and unicorn hair, and Tyler's was made of holly wood with a core of dragon heartstring. According to Ollivander, hawthorn was a type of wood that usually bonded well with someone who was going through emotional turmoil and holly was a type of wood that went well with someone who needed help overcoming anger. Unicorn hair was faithful to its first owner and contained magic and dragon heartstring was known to learn quickly and produce the most power. Caroline found hers on her third try; it was rowan with a core of dragon heartstring, which according to Ollivander meant that it was well-suited for someone who was pure-hearted.

For Elena, however, it took about ten tries. "Perhaps this one." Ollivander said, and handed her another wand. This one was longer than the others, about 12 inches. "Cedar wood and unicorn tail hair. 12 inches, nice for those who well go to great lengths for those they care about and great for charm work." When Elena took the wand, she felt warmth spread from the wand up her arm, and watched as the same sparks that had omitted from the others wands shoot out of the tip. "This is curious." She heard Ollivander mutter.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, wondering if there was something different about this type of wand choosing her. "The unicorn hair used in that wands core is the same hair used in another ones wand. It appears your wand and Draco Malfoy's are brothers. This has only happened once before, to Harry Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wands." He explained.

Elena had no idea whom those people were. "Who? And what does it mean that mine and that other person's share the same core?"

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are students who will be in your year at Hogwarts. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is the most powerful Dark wizard in existence, who's name must not be mentioned. As for why your wand and Mr. Malfoy's share the same core, I have no idea, though I expect we will find out soon." Ollivander said.

Elena didn't know what to make of that, though she was left wondering exactly who this Draco Malfoy was. They paid for their wands and left the shop.

-VD/HP-

A few hours later, they had gotten everything they needed and were following Dumbledore back to some place called The Leaky Cauldron, where Dumbledore said they would spend the night. Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena offered to share the same room, while Tyler, Jeremy, Damon, and Alaric took separate rooms. Elena tried not to think about how awkward it would have been if the guys had had to all share a room together, or who would end up trying to kill each other.

Her, Caroline, and Bonnie spent a good portion of the night looking over their spell books and talking excitedly over what might happen tomorrow. It was well after midnight when the three crawled in bed. Elena couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes. By tomorrow, she'd be learning various types of magic and as safe as one could be from Klaus.

-VD/HP-

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Anyone who says they like it, it means a lot to me, especially since I'm known to be very self-conscious.**

**Ok, time to be honest: how horrible was it? Even after rewriting it two or three times, taking two days to finish it, and wasting about an hour trying to find the perfect wand wood for the characters, it's still sounds horrible. I tried making it longer, though I think I just made it worse. And sorry of any OOC and how similar it sounds to AlisaPhenom's 'Opposites Attract'. Anyway, let me know your opinions on it, and _check out TheElegantFaerie's Challenges as well- especially her NCIS/Vampire Diaries ones. They really are amazing!_**

**I have a forum where you can accept Vampire Diaries Crossover's- feel free to check it out on my profile. (Though there no where near as amazing as TheElegantFaerie's; in fact, my challenges suck.)**

**: I don't own anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3:

The night passed and morning came quick for the gang. Elena crawled out of bed when the alarm clock next to the bed sounded apparently spelled to ring at the exact time the person using the room needs to get up. After getting dressed and dealing with a mirror that kept making comments on the state of her hair, much to her annoyance, she was ready to start her year at Hogwarts. After making sure she had everything she would need packed, she headed downstairs to meet the rest of the gang.

The others were already awake and gathered around one of the tables. Bonnie and Caroline looked excited. Damon just looked bored, while Jeremy and Tyler still looked half-asleep. Alaric also looked a little tired to Elena, but he smiled when he saw her. "Morning." He greeted.

"Morning Ric." She said, smiling at him in return before taking a seat next to him.

"So today's the day we officially become Hogwarts students." Bonnie said excitedly, practically bouncing with excitement, much to the annoyance of her new white cat, who jumped off her lap and sat down a few feet away from her licking one of his paws.

Damon snorted. "Really, Bonnie? A cat? How much more cliché can you get?" Bonnie just glared daggers at him.

"So when do we leave?" Elena asked, sensing danger brewing between the witch and vampire. To her relief, Bonnie stopped glaring at Damon.

"It says here the train to Hogwarts leaves at 11:00am sharp. We go to King's Cross station, and wait at platform 9 and ¾." Caroline answered, pulling the piece of paper Dumbledore had given them yesterday out.

Elena glanced at the clock on the wall. 10:15. They had 45 minutes, and the station was about twenty minutes away. "We should probably get going." She told the others.

"Indeed we should, Miss Gilbert." A voice behind her said, making her jump and whirl around to see Dumbledore. Before her or anyone else could ask what he was doing there he added "I came to show you how to get to platform 9 and ¾."

"What do you mean, how to get there?" Tyler asked.

"You'll find out soon. However, we should be going. We are on a tight schedule." Was all Dumbledore said, smiling at them before turning and heading towards the exit.

-VD/HP-

Dumbledore wasn't kidding when he said he'd need to show them how to get to platform 9 and ¾. When they reached platforms 9 and 10, they found there was no platform 9 and ¾.

"There isn't a platform 9 and ¾ here." Caroline noted, looking around to make sure. The owl on top of her cart hooted as if in agreement. Elena's stayed silent, asleep, while Tyler's looked around at passersby. Jeremy and Bonnie's cat's just slept through the thing.

"That is true, to the Muggle eye, at least." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Muggle?" Bonnie asked.

"Someone who is without any magical abilities. I forgot how little you seven know about our world. There are different names for different types of people in our world. Pure-bloods are witches and wizards born to parents that are also pure-bloods. Most pure-blood lines can be tracked back centuries. Half-bloods are witches and wizards born to either a witch or wizard and a Muggle, or a pure-blood and a Muggle-born. A Muggle-born is a witch or wizard that comes from Muggle parents with no magical blood. A Squib is a witch or wizard born to parents with magical bloodlines, though they can not do magic or can do very little." Dumbledore explained.

"So what would we be?" Tyler asked.

"Miss Bennett would be a Half-blood. The rest of you, however, are technically Muggle-borns, with the exception of possibly Miss Gilbert since her abilities come from her Doppelganger bloodline and you, Mr. Lockwood, as your abilities stem from your werewolf blood. Mr. Gilbert may also be a possible exception, as his come from his resurrection and medium abilities." Dumbledore answered.

"How do we get to this platform 9 and ¾?" Damon interrupted. Elena glanced at the nearest clock and saw that it was 10:45. They had little time left to get on the train bound for Hogwarts.

"You simply run through the barrier between platform numbers 9 and 10." He said, as if running through walls was a natural everyday occurrence. _Then again, it may be in the Wizarding world. _Elena thought to herself.

The others and her exchanged glances, each wondering which one would go first, and eventually Elena decided to when it became apparent none of the others would volunteer. She didn't blame them; disappearing in a burst of magical flames and trying out a wand were completely different from running through a wall to who-knows where.

She lined her cart up with the column between platforms 9 and 10, and inhaled deeply, glancing around at the others. Dumbledore nodded and gave her a smile of encouragement, while the others gave her looks of 'Good luck, you're going to need it'. She exhaled slowly and broke into a run, resisting the instinct to close her eyes as the wall drew closer.

She felt a slight ripple, and then came face to face with a bright scarlet steam engine. People dressed in wizarding robes ran about, and kids her age and younger pushed carts similar to hers, unloading them. She was still staring when the others joined her.

"Bonnie's cat got your tongue, Elena?" She heard Damon ask, and stopped staring long enough to see him smirking at her. "Wait, where's Dumbledore?" She asked, noticing he wasn't with them.

"He said something about needing to get back to Hogwarts for some sort of feast." Alaric said. "I take it now all we do is get on the train?"

They unloaded their luggage and found some empty compartments. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and Jeremy all shared one, while Damon and Alaric found another one a few compartments down. They had just sat down when the train began pulling out of the station.

"So this is it. We're now on our way to Hogwarts." Elena said, feeling the rush of excitement come back.

"Yeah. I wonder what classes we'll be taking." Caroline added, looking excited as well.

"Hopefully not one with Damon teaching." Bonnie said, and the others with the exception of Elena nodded. "Though I did hear there's some sort of Defense class you have to take."

"It's called Defense Against the Dark Arts." Jeremy said. "What? I looked through the books we got last night." He added defensively when everyone looked at him. The others turned away and began talking about what other classes they'd be taking and their opinions on them.

-VD/HP-

Damon and Alaric were sitting in comfortable silence as the train pulled out each lost in their own heads. The door to their compartment opened and a slightly pudgy boy with a round face and a blonde girl with what to Damon literally looked like a pair of radishes entered. The only thing he could think of at that moment to describe the girl was strange. Which was saying something nowadays.

"Mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else is full." The boy asked nervously, glancing between the two occupants. Alaric nodded, and the two sat down, the boy next to Alaric and the girl next to Damon. The four sat in awkward silence, with the blonde girl staring at Damon.

"What?" He finally snapped growing irritated with her staring.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" The girl said her voice sounding far off. "No offense."

The boy next to Alaric jumped and gave a squeak of fright. From the corner of his eye, Damon could see he looked about ready to either bolt or faint. Under other circumstances, he would be smirking and enjoying the fact that for once someone was afraid, but he was too busy glaring threateningly at the blonde girl.

"Are you really?" The boy squeaked out fearfully, scooting away from Alaric and closer to the door. "I'm not one." Alaric assured the boy.

"You'll find out soon." Damon said, unable to resist smirking at the boy.

"Don't worry Neville, we're safe. He won't hurt us." The girl assured her companion.

"Wanna bet?" Damon said, moving slightly closer to the girl to make his point. He wouldn't really, but it was fun messing with them.

"If you wanted to, you would have already. Besides, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow anyone who would harm students in the school." The girl replied. "Also, you don't have any wackspurt around your head."

"Who are you?" Damon asked, not even bothering to ask what 'wackspurt' were. This world was crazy enough as it was.

"Luna Lovegood, though most people call me Loony." She said, pulling a magazine out. She began reading it upside down. _I can see why._ Damon thought.

Him and Alaric exchanged glances. It was going to be a long ride.

-VD/HP-

"So how did your mom react when she found out you were a wizard, Tyler?" Elena asked, popping a sweet in her mouth. They'd been on the train already for about half an hour, and a witch had come by pushing a cart of various wizard sweets. They made the silent decision to get a little of each.

"She freaked and tried to throw Dumbledore out. Then again, it could also be because of how he was dressed." Tyler answered, opening a box of sweets that read _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_. He pulled out a dark red colored one and popped it in his mouth only to spit it back out immediately. "Ugh! It tastes like blood!" He exclaimed while the others started laughing. "How the hell do you stand it?" He asked Caroline, who just shrugged, picked the bean up and looked at it before eating it.

"It tastes like blood." She confirmed. Elena decided not to ask what type.

They were careful around the _Every Flavor Beans _after that, realizing it literally meant every flavor. Elena ended up eating chocolate, mint, cherry, pepper, grass, dirt, and worse of all, earwax. Thankfully, she didn't get blood, like Tyler did, or tar, like Jeremy. She was especially grateful not to get worm, like Caroline.

As night fell, Elena decided to get changed into her robes. "Guys, I'm going to go ahead and change." She said to the others, gathering her robes and leaving the carriage.

-VD/HP-

_Finally, I'm away from her. _Draco thought as he left the compartment he was sharing with Blaise and Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle had decided to drop out and fully become Death Eaters, which Draco wasn't very upset about.

The only problem with that was that it meant he had to hang out with Pansy more. Blaise, he liked, and considered more of a friend than Crabbe and Goyle ever were. Sure, Pansy was pretty, and a pure-blood, but she wasn't what or who he was looking for. Hell, even he didn't know who he was looking for, just that whoever it was his mate. And it definitely wasn't Pansy.

A few years ago, before he found out he was part-Veela, yeah, he would have definitely dated Pansy, but now she was just… too clingy for his liking. Besides, he didn't really fancy the idea of dating someone who liked Voldemort.

He began walking towards the front of the train, putting as much distance as he could between himself and Pansy, not paying attention to his surroundings, when he bumped into someone. The impact sent them both falling to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The person apologized. He recognized the voice as a female, though he had no clue who it belonged to. For some reason, it sounded like heaven to his ears. "I wasn't paying attention; I should have looked to make sure no one was coming before I left…" The person continued.

He looked up at the person, a sarcastic retort in his mouth, and was met with the prettiest pair of chocolate brown eyes he'd ever seen. The retort died in his mouth. He felt like he could spend forever staring in them, and found he couldn't make himself look away. He looked over the rest of her; she was his age, and had straight dark brown hair that looked like silk to him.

_What the hell's happening to me? _He thought, then remembered what little he'd managed to find on Veela mates. _So _this _is who my mate is. _He continued. The girl, who's name he still didn't know, seemed to have trouble looking away too.

"Here, let me help you." She said, grabbing his hand and hauling him to his feet. Draco felt electric tingles shoot throughout his body, quickly followed by warmth. By the blush on the girl's cheeks, he could tell she felt it too.

They stared at each other a few more seconds before the girl broke the silence. "I should probably get changed. Sorry about almost running you over." She said, apologizing again before turning away and heading in the opposite direction, obviously to the bathrooms.

Draco stared after her for a few more seconds before continuing his perfect rounds. He realized that the girl would have to be sorted into one of the houses, and hoped viciously she was sorted into Slytherin.

-VD/HP-

As Elena changed into the standard robes, she replayed the incident with the boy outside her compartment over in her head. She couldn't get over the way he stared at her, like someone who had just found what they had been searching for a long time.

She blushed as she remembered they way they'd stared at each other, like they could spend forever looking in the other's eyes, and how she'd felt electric tingles where she'd touched him.

She remembered his gray eyes, and short, platinum blonde hair that she found herself wanting to run her hands through, his lips that were just begging her to kiss him… _Snap out of it! _She scolded herself. _You're not someone who goes from one boy to the other as soon as you let the other one go. Besides, you're not some silly schoolgirl who fawns over someone who's name she doesn't even know!_

Despite telling herself this, she found that she wanted to see the boy again, to find out exactly who he was. Maybe then these thoughts would stop. She quickly left the bathroom and went back to her compartment, hoping no one would ask why she's blushing.

-VD/HP-

The gang was regrouped when the train pulled up at the station. Elena didn't see the blonde boy again, to her slight disappointment. Instead of joining the other students in carriages pulled by weird, skeletal horses, or the first years that went up to the castle by boat, they were led up to the school by a stern looking woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She stopped them outside a pair of double doors.

"Now, as you are aware I hope, the start of term feast is about to begin. You five," She pointed to Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and Jeremy. "Will be sorted into your houses along with the first years. While here, they will be your home. You will eat with your house, share the same dormitory as the students in your house, and either earn or lose House points. Any questions?"

The five shook their heads, though they wondered what exactly the different 'Houses were'.

"If you two," Professor McGonagall continued, pointing to Damon and Alaric. "Will follow me please, I will show you where you will be sitting." She turned away, and glanced back at the remaining five. "The Sorting ceremony will begin shortly. Please wait out here until it does so."

A few minutes after she had left, Professor McGonagall returned as promised and lead them into the Great Hall. The remaining members of the gang were stunned by the enchanted ceiling, to say the least.

"Wow." Caroline breathed. "It looks just like the sky outside."

"Think we might be able to do this to our ceiling, Elena?" Jeremy asked, smirking. He laughed when she glared at him. "I'm joking, calm down."

The Sorting, it turns out, is done by a hat. An old, singing, hat. A. Singing. Hat. Elena just shook her head and decided to go with the flow, realizing that no matter what this world would just keep surprising her.

To her further surprise, Dumbledore mentioned that Damon and Caroline were vampires, though assured everyone, teachers included, that they wouldn't harm anyone. "And now, to begin the Sorting!" He finished, beaming as he sat down.

All they had to do was put the hat on and wait for it to shout either 'Gryffindor!', 'Slytherin!', 'Hufflepuff!', or 'Ravenclaw!'. Bonnie was one of the first people of the gang to go. The hat had no sooner touched her head then it yelled "Ravenclaw!"

Elena remembered what the hat had said, about Ravenclaw being for the 'wise'. It definitely suited Bonnie, who at times seemed to be the one who had the best advice out of everyone in the group. The table with the blue and bronze colors and banners with a raven on them erupted in cheers. Elena noticed how Bonnie took a seat next to a blonde girl with a dreamy expression on her face, who was alone.

Caroline was the next one of the group to go. The hat spent a few minutes on her head, obviously trying to make a decision, before announcing to the whole hall "Hufflepuff!". The blonde took the hat off her head and headed for the table with black and yellow colors and a badger mascot, who seemed to have forgotten that she was a vampire by the way they were cheering. _She definitely is loyal and kind. _Elena thought, smiling at how accurate the hat was.

Before she knew it, it was her turn. "Gilbert, Elena!" Professor McGonagall called from the scroll that held everyone's names. Nervously, she approached the stool and sat on it.

'Hmmm…. Another difficult one to place.' A tiny voice muttered. She couldn't help but gasp from shock. 'Most definitely loyal to your friends, and kind to everyone. Brave too, oh yes, very brave. Willing to die to protect those you care about. There's a fair amount of intelligence here too. Oh, this is interesting. You seem to have a connection you are unaware of to Slytherin House…'

_What?_She thought. How could she be connected to Slytherin? Last time she'd checked, no one in her family, even from her Doppelganger bloodline, had been to Hogwarts. _That's not possible. The hat must be lying. Besides, I'm not cunning or ambitious. _

'I'm not lying. It's here in your head, though you are unaware of it. Hmm… I believe we will go with… GRYFFINDOR!' The hat said, shouting the last part to the whole hall.

The table furthest to the left broke out in cheers for the first time. Elena shakily got off the stool and handed the hat to the next person, who happened to the Jeremy.

She chose a random seat, which happened to be next to a girl her age with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. The girl smiled at her and she smiled back before turning to watch her brother get Sorted. The hat yelled 'Gryffindor!'. Jeremy took the hat off and took the seat next to Elena.

The last person of their group to be Sorted was Tyler, who got put in Slytherin. As Elena glanced at the table, she spotted the familiar blonde hair and gray eyes of the boy she'd bumped into on the train. Beside him, some brown haired girl with a pug-like face sat practically on his lap. To her secret pleasure, she saw that he wasn't enjoying it to much.

The girl next to her must have noticed her staring because she said "That prick is Draco Malfoy. You might want to stay away from him. The girl next to him is Pansy Parkinson, another one you want to stay away from."

_Draco…_For some reason, she found herself liking the way it rolled off her tongue. It seemed to roll off better than Stefan. To her jolt, she realized she hadn't thought about Stefan since yesterday.

"I'm Hermione, by the way." The girl continued, offering Elena her hand to shake.

"Elena." She said, shaking the girl's hand, smiling at her. Hermione returned it. For some reason, Elena felt like she had just made her first friend here at Hogwarts.

-VD/HP-

By the time they had finished at the Great Hall, Elena found herself loving Hogwarts and Britain in general. The feast really was a feast; there had been piles of every food imaginable that refilled constantly. She had made a few more friends in her house during the feast. Ron Weasley, a red haired, blue eyed boy with freckles that was Hermione's boyfriend, and Harry Potter, a boy with black hair, emerald green eyes, glasses and a curious lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Elena wanted to know what had caused it, but decided against asking. Then there was Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend. She was a year younger than them, and had red hair and brown eyes. She didn't talk to Ginny much, but decided she was alright.

Hermione offered to let Elena share her dorm with her and some other girls, which she accepted gratefully. She smiled as she fell asleep. She was finally here at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

-VD/HP-

**So… what did you think? I almost put Elena in either Hufflepuff or Slytherin, but I thought she fit more of Gryffindor's qualities. I did my best with the Draco/Elena encounter. Again, sorry for how similar it sounds to AlisaPhenom's 'Opposites Attract' especially the Houses the gang was sorted into. The Houses just seemed like the ones where they really would go if the TVD characters got accepted to Hogwarts. Sorry if the Damon/Luna meeting sucked; I'm trying to make it realistic, and it seems unlikely that Damon would fall for Luna on the spot. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Happy St. Patrick's Day, everyone! This is one of my favorite holidays besides Christmas.**

**You can skip this part if you want, but which idea do you want me to write next once I update my other two stories?**

**NCIS/Vampire Diaries: **Tony finds out he's related to the Salvatore's and goes to meet them. Ziva tags along. Tony/Elena, Damon/Ziva.

**NCIS/Vampire Diaries: **Instead of being reassigned as Agent Afloat, Tony is assigned as the NCIS liaison to Mystic Falls where he runs into an old childhood friend and a distant relative, both he hasn't seen in years. Tony/Elena, possibly Damon/Ziva.

**Vampire Diaries:** Elena's Doppelganger bloodline gives her the ability to see and talk to ghosts. The scarifice ritual causes this ability to manifest, and Elena soon finds her dreams haunted by a stranger. She meets him one day while visiting her parents graves, and learns he's a ghost and that she's the only one that can help him. Elena/OC.

**Vampire Diaries/Harry Potter: **Harry, Luna, and Hermione are the last living survivors of the battle against Voldemort. They flee to Mystic Falls, where their lives quickly become involved with the drama of Mystic Falls. Damon/Luna, Harry/Elena, Hermione/Jeremy.

**Let me know. Or don't; your choice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and special thanks to Paintedwings77 for giving me the idea of doing it from the other's perspective every now and then. I realized I left some things out last chapter, and will include those in this chapter.**

Chapter 4:

Elena had a fairly restful nights sleep, though something kept bothering her. Something that concerned Draco Malfoy and Harry. She'd heard those names before, but couldn't remember where. There was also something important she was supposed to remember about them, but again, she couldn't remember what.

It was still bothering her when Hermione woke her up the next morning.

"Elena, get up. It's almost time to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast." The other girl said, shaking Elena slightly. Elena slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

They were the only ones still in the dorm, and the suns first rays were making an appearance through the window. She remembered that today was her first official day at Hogwarts, and she threw her red and gold covers back in excitement.

Hermione smiled at her excitement and tossed Elena a pair of robes. The brunette looked at them.

They looked like the robes she had changed into on the train, only they had the Gryffindor lion on it now and red trim. Elena looked at Hermione.

"The House-elves came and set out your uniform during the night." The other girl explained. "The rest of it should be at the foot of your bed."

Elena looked towards the foot of her bed, and indeed there were other articles of clothing. The uniform consisted of a nice white collared dress shirt, nice black pants and skirt, a tie in Gryffindor's red and gold, and a gray vest with red trim.

"What are House-elves?" She asked as she pulled on the dress shirt and pants. She then attempted to get the tie right.

"They are little elves that go around cleaning and cooking. Usually, they are enslaved to a Wizarding family unless given clothes. There's a whole staff here at Hogwarts. They're the ones that make the food, clean the common rooms, and drop off the new students robes." Hermione explained, walking over and helping Elena with her tie. She smiled gratefully at her.

"I take it you don't like the fact they do work?" Elena asked, noticing how bitter she sounded when she'd explained what House-elves were.

"I just wish they were paid! Or given something for all the work they do." She replied. "I've started this thing called S.P.E.W. It's a campaign for elf rights. Would you like to join?" She continued, more enthusiastic.

"Er, maybe later." Elena said. She didn't know anything about this world yet, and decided to get more information before joining any type of club. "So what happens after breakfast?" She continued, changing the subject.

"Not much, we just go to our classes." Hermione said. "Now come on, I want to get to eat and get my schedule." She continued before heading downstairs. Elena followed.

-VD/HP-

It turns out breakfast was similar to the feast they'd had last night, only it just had breakfast food. To her joy there was coffee, along with something called pumpkin juice. Elena decided to stay away from the pumpkin juice for now.

"Morning Elena." Jeremy said cheerfully, sliding into the spot next to her. Harry sat on his other side and offered Elena a smile.

"Morning Jeremy." She said, smiling at Harry in return. She felt the same thing she'd been feeling throughout come back, about how she should remember something about him, but couldn't figure out what the thing was.

While Ron and Hermione kissed in greeting, she looked around the Great Hall for her friends. She spotted Damon and Alaric sitting next to each other at one end of the teacher's table, talking to each other.

Bonnie was sitting next to the blonde girl she'd sat next to at the Sorting, and smiled when she met Elena's gaze before turning back to her conversation with the girl. Elena smiled back before continuing her search for the others.

Caroline was talking to some other Hufflepuff girls, already wearing her robes, and smiled and waved at Elena. She smiled back and gave the blonde a small wave before searching for Tyler.

She found him sitting next to the Draco Malfoy, the blonde boy she'd ran into on the train. He looked like he was already making friends with him by the way they were talking. The pug-faced girl who'd Hermione had said was Pansy Parkinson glared at Elena when she saw her gaze linger on Draco, and moved closer to him. Elena felt jealously rise up in her out of the blue, but forced it down.

_Why would I be jealous of them? It's not like I know him or anything. _She thought. And then she remembered what she'd been trying so hard to remember.

She had heard about Harry and Draco before at Ollivander's when she'd gotten her wand or more likely the wand chose her according to Ollivander. The wandmaker had said her and Draco's wand shared the same unicorn tail hair, which was rare, and had only happened once before to Harry and whoever He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He had also said there was a reason yet to be found why her and Draco's shared the same core, which sounded very mysterious and forbidding to Elena.

Her gaze slid over to the curious lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and had a feeling that came from this 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' person. She wanted to know what had happened, but decided against it.

The whole hall fell silent as Dumbledore stood up.

"I have a couple of announcements to make before you receive your schedules." He began. "This year, you will be mingling more often with others in the other Houses."

A loud chorus of protests and exclaims of disbelief rose up like a wildfire. Elena heard Ron mutter "So we're supposed to suddenly get all matey with Slytherin's? Like bloody hell." Dumbledore had to cast a spell that fired miniature purple fireworks to quiet the hall down.

"This is because of the threat Voldemort poses." He continued. A bunch of shocks and gasps of fright rose up. Elena wondered what was the big deal with the name, and made a mental note to ask one of her new friends later. "Your Head of Houses will explain further, including when you will mingle with the other Houses. I have one more announcement to make before we start handing out the schedules. As you all know, we have two new teachers. They will be teaching a new Defense class where you will learn how to defend yourself against vampires. Everyone is required to take it. This is because I have received news that Voldemort has recruited vampires to his side. Now off to your lessons once you've received your schedules." He finished, sitting back down.

Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor, went around and handed everyone their schedules. Elena looked at hers.

_Monday:_

_1: Charms (with Ravenclaw)_

_2: Defense Against the Dark Arts (with Slytherin)_

_3: Herbology (with Hufflepuffs)_

_4: Lunch_

_5: Break_

_6: Vampire Hunting and Defense (with Slytherin)_

_7: Dinner_

_8: Common Room_

The list continued, with Herbology two more times, Defense Against the Dark Arts three, double Potions on Friday (also with the Slytherin's), Transfiguration (with Ravenclaw) twice, and the class Damon and Alaric were teaching every day. Dumbledore must be desperate for them to learn how to protect themselves. They had Friday afternoons off to do whatever they pleased while keeping safe and abiding by rules.

She looked at Jeremy's schedule, and to her disappointment saw that had no classes together. Then she remembered he was a year below her. She noticed he had an extra class of Art, which she expected he was happy about.

"We have the same classes up until lunch, as well as the new class." Hermione said, causing Elena to jump. "Come on, you can walk with Harry, Ron, and I." She said, standing up. Elena followed her and the aforementioned two out of the Great Hall and towards a mind-boggling series of stair-cases. Her eyes widened as she took them all in; there had to be over a hundred, and they _moved_.

_I'm never going to find my way around here. _She thought as she continued to follow them. She wondered how the rest of the day was going to go, and what else would surprise her.

-VD/HP-

Draco felt his heart leap when Dumbledore mentioned they would be interacting more with the other Houses.

"What's the big deal with spending more time around other Houses?" He heard one of Elena's friends, Tyler, ask. He had made quick friends with Tyler, surprisingly. He had a feeling Tyler wasn't stuck-up like most of the other Slytherin's and that led him to believe they would become good friends. Besides, he was close to Elena.

"The deal is, we have to spend more time around filthy blood traitors and Mudbloods. Not to mention those obnoxious Gryffindor's." Pansy answered. "Maybe with this 'Vampire Hunting' class something will happen to that blonde Hufflepuff. Who's idea was it to allow leeches into the school anyway?" She continued.

Draco noticed how Tyler tensed up when Pansy called the blonde- what was her name? Caroline?- a leech, and figured there was something going on between them.

"Shut up about Caroline." Tyler said, glaring at Pansy. Her eyes widened so much until she looked like an owl.

"Ooh so there's something going on between you and the blonde leech? My bad." She said, sounding anything but sorry.

"I'd love to hear you call Damon a leech." Draco heard Tyler mutter. He assumed Damon wasn't one to mess with.

Snape came around and handed everyone schedules. Draco looked at his and noticed that like always, they had a bunch of classes with Gryffindor. For once, he was glad. While he didn't look forward to spending time with Potter, Weasley, or Granger, he was anxious to spend more time with Elena, to get to know her better.

He couldn't wait until Defense Against the Dark Arts.

-VD/HP-

Elena spent the whole trip to her next class listening to Ron and Harry tell her everything about Snape, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the Head of Slytherin. He supposedly favored Slytherin and gave unfair punishments to those in other Houses, particularly Gryffindor's.

"Do not get on his bad side. He'll hate you enough as it is for being a Gryffindor, and will already do whatever he can to embarrass you." Ron advised as they stepped outside the classroom.

Apparently it was held in the dungeons, where the old Potions classroom had been back when Snape had taught Potions. It also wasn't so far from the Slytherin Common Room.

Snape was a tall, almost bat-like man with shoulder length greasy black hair. The whole room fell silent as he walked into the room.

"Welcome to another year of Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said. "I'm surprised many of you made it into this year. It appears we have some new students." He continued, looking over Elena and Tyler. Elena noticed how his lip curled slightly as he looked at her.

"For the benefit of those new students, and some of you others who may have forgotten, I expect the very best from each and every one of you. Now, because the Headmaster wants more interaction between the Houses, we will be working on defense spells in pairs. No two people from the same House may work together." He instructed. There was a bunch of groans from every Gryffindor and Slytherin in the room. "You may begin getting in pairs."

Elena watched as green and red mixed, and stood off to one side, unsure whom to pair with. She hoped it wasn't going to be with one of those obnoxious people who poked fun at you, because she knew absolutely nothing about what she was doing.

She watched as Harry and Tyler paired up, as well as Hermione and Pansy, much to each girl's distaste it appeared. Suddenly, a familiar platinum blonde head broke free and headed towards her.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Draco asked, coming to a halt in front of her. She looked around and saw that everyone else was already paired up.

"Sure." She said, smiling at him. She felt happy he had chosen to pair up with her, though she wasn't sure why. He gave her a small one back. She found his smile charming.

They faced each other and raised their wands, waiting for instructions. If Elena was being honest with herself, she was nervous about this, though she wasn't sure if it was because of the crush she was just realized she was developing on Draco or the fact she was probably going to make a big fool of herself.

"We will be trying the Impedimenta Curse. One of you will cast it, and the other will try to deflect it. If, by some reason, you should fail in deflecting it, the effects should be fairly harmless." Snape instructed. Elena had a feeling their definitions of 'fairly harmless' were very different.

"Draco! Why don't you and our newest Gryffindor demonstrate?" He added suddenly, sneering when he said the words 'newest Gryffindor'. Elena wondered exactly what this guys problem was the Gryffindor's.

Draco must have noticed her earlier nervousness because she heard him tell her in a low voice "Just say _Portego _when I cast the curse and you'll be fine." She looked at him and he gave her a small nod.

"_Impendimentia!_" He suddenly shouted. A green light shot out of his wand. Before Elena could mutter '_Portego_', her wand did something funny. It twisted in her hand, faced Draco, and shot a beam of golden light that met Draco's spell in mid-air. She stared at the green and gold beams, stunned.

By the other's expressions, she could tell they weren't expecting this either. After a few minutes, both of their spells disappeared. Elena met Draco's gaze, and found he was staring at her with shock in his eyes.

She remembered what Ollivander had said about their wands having the same core, and wondered if the strange gold light was a by-product of it. Before she got a chance to really consider the possibility, Snape's voice broke through the silence.

"Gilbert! I'd like you and Draco to stay after class." He barked.

_Great. _Elena thought as Snape instructed them to do it again. _I might have just gotten myself in trouble over something I have no explanation for. _The rest of the class passed quickly, and before she knew it she was left in an empty classroom with only Draco and Snape.

"Do either of you have any idea what occurred between your wands?" He began, crossing his arms. Before either Elena or Draco could say anything, he continued. "A wand will only deflect a spell without a word being uttered if the caster is highly trained in non-verbal spells. Since you obviously had no prior knowledge of how to use a wand, that can easily be ruled out." He directed the last part at Elena, almost like a jab. She pretended to ignore it. "That only leaves on other option, a very rare occurrence. Your wands share the same cores."

"So our wands are connected?" Draco asked. Snape nodded.

"Your wands are what would be called 'brothers'. In a duel, they would counter the spell cast by either brother, meaning a victory is almost impossible." He explained. "There is often a reason for these things, though I expect it to not effect your performance in class if and when you find the reason." He continued. "Gilbert, you may leave. Draco, I'd like you stay."

Elena gathered her things and wasted no time leaving the classroom, though she did glance back in time to see Draco disappearing with Snape into what she assumed was Snape's office.

-VD/HP-

Luna stood outside the new Vampire Hunting class, waiting for the Seventh years to leave. Perhaps it was a side effect of all the pudding she'd ate, but she found herself wanting to see the raven haired vampire she'd met on the train, the one Dumbledore had introduced as Damon Salvatore.

The door opened and the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Seventh years poured out. All the girls were talking about how hot they found Professor Salvatore, all except two.

"Ugh! I thought Damon would be slightly more bearable, but he obviously isn't!" A blonde Hufflepuff Seventh year exclaimed. Luna vaguely recognized her as Caroline Forbes, the other vampire and one of Bonnie's friends.

"I know. But he's Damon, Care. It's unlikely he's ever going to change." Bonnie said. Luna had started talking to Bonnie at the start of term feast, and considered her a friend. "Hello Luna." She continued, spotting the blonde girl for the first time.

"Hello Bonnie." Luna replied. "Hello Caroline." She added.

The other blonde gave her a small wave. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked politely.

"Luna Lovegood, though most people call me Loony."

"Why would they call you that?" Caroline asked, both curious and baffled.

"Because of the way I dress and act. It doesn't bother me, I'm used to it." Luna said. "Excuse me." She said, noticing the other Sixth years were entering the classroom. As she followed them inside, she heard Bonnie call out after her "Good luck, you're going to need it."

Luna took one of the remaining empty seats, which happened to be in the front and in a clear view of the desk. Naturally, none of the others in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw sat next to her, though they did fill in the rest of the front row seats, a first for any class. She expected it had to do with the comments the Seventh years had made about Damon.

She glanced around, and spotted Damon standing off to one side, looking quite bored as the stragglers poured in. He caught her looking at him and smirked.

"Alright, that should be all of you." The other teacher, Alaric, said as he shut the door. Luna looked away from Damon and focused on him. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Welcome to Vampire Hunting and Defense." He continued. "Before we begin, what do you guys already know about vampires?"

"Probably all that shit _Twilight _teaches in those horrible books." Damon muttered. Alaric must have heard him because he shot him a glare that Damon returned with an innocent look that to Luna would have seem real if she didn't have the feeling he was often like this.

"You want to teach this by yourself?" Alaric asked.

"I believe we're supposed to teach it together. Besides, you're the one with the teaching degree." Damon replied.

Alaric just rolled his eyes before pointing to one of the Hufflepuff's, who's name Luna didn't know. "Yes?"

"Holy water and silver." She said.

"Wrong. Both are touchable. At least you didn't say sparkling in the sun." Damon said. "We most certainly don't sparkle."

"Anyone else?" Alaric continued, ignoring him. Luna raised her hand. He pointed to her.

"Sunlight burns them unless they have a Lapis Lazuli ring, which can only be spelled by a Wiccan witch. A stake to the heart is fatal, and vervien weakens them." She said, watching the way both Damon and Alaric's eyebrows rose slightly at her knowledge. They must not have expected someone to know everything about vampires.

"Where did you learn that?" Damon asked, looking at her. He knew she was certainly different from the rest of the students, but he didn't expect her to have full knowledge of how to kill him.

"My dad let me borrow some of my mum's old books once, and one of them was full of vampire lore." She said.

"Well, you are correct, Luna." Alaric said. "We're just going to start off with notes on the basic methods of defending yourself against a vampire…"

The rest of the class passed quickly, and Luna could've sworn she'd seen Damon looking at her through her peripheral vision every now and then. It was a different experience for her; most guys with the exception of Harry, Ron, and Neville, barely even looked at her once.

She found she didn't mind it.

-VD/HP-

**Sorry about the crappy ending. I wanted to get this up by Easter as an Easter gift for you guys. How was it? Decent? Bad? What did you guys think of the Draco/Elena and Damon/Luna scene? I hope I did both pairings justice. I apologize if the Harry Potter characters are OOC; I haven't read the books or watched the movies in awhile.**

**On a completely different note, I'm going to post a new NCIS/Vampire Diaries crossover soon. In it, Elena is Gibb's daughter and Gibbs is Jeremy's godfather. Gibbs knows about the supernatural and Elena's part in it due to being friends with Miranda and Grayson. The basic idea is Gibbs gets a call from Jeremy saying his daughter Elena has been run off the bridge by Rebekah and he arranges for her to be sent to NCIS. As Ducky's about to perform the Autopsy, Elena wakes up with a gasp, and Gibbs is the only one that knows Elena must now feed on human blood. The main pairing will be Tony/Elena.**

**Happy Easter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5:

Draco stood in Snape's office, staring out the window, which overlooked the Quidditch field. He suddenly remembered that the season was due to start soon, and that he had been made captain of the Slytherin team. Normally, he would be gloating and boasting about this, but everything that had happened so far, him finding his mate and learning their wands were connected, had pushed those thoughts and other's like them into the very back of his brain. Now he had to wonder why Snape wanted to see him, which pushed all other thoughts even further in the back.

He felt the faint prickles of fear as he wondered if it had something to do with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He knew Voldemort was expecting him to join; after all, his father had been one of Voldemort's supporter's, and a pretty big one too. He knew Snape more than likely was one as well, though he wondered slightly about why he was still teaching here if he was.

No one other then him knew he had no intention of becoming a Death Eater or anything like his father. Not even his mother. He had been even contemplated joining the Order of the Phoenix, if they would accept him that is.

The soft click of the door signaled the two of them were now alone without worrying about any unwanted eavesdroppers listening in. He continued to stare out the window as the former Potions master and the head of his house walked around and faced him.

"Do you know why I asked you to stay after Draco?" Snape asked, staring into the students gray eyes.

Draco shook his head, not letting his suspicions be known. He wanted to see if he was right about them or not.

"It has nothing to do with the Dark Lord, if you were wondering. It has more to do with an interesting development your mother told me of over the summer." The professor continued.

He did his best to prevent his eyes from widening. His mother had told Snape about him being part Veela?

As if he could read Draco's mind, Snape added "Yes, she told me about you being part Veela. About how somewhere in the world you have a mate."

"What does this have to do with me staying after, sir?" He asked, trying to figure out how this related to him staying behind.

"You're mother asked for me to keep an eye on you." Snape replied. "With the Dark Lord and his followers intent on recruiting you, along with the newly added Veela information she figured there's plenty of room for something to go wrong."

"Why did you agree?" Draco asked. He knew Snape didn't really do these things.

"I have my reasons." The man replied coolly before changing the subject. "Now, judging by the way you choose the Gilbert girl- who happens to be both a Gryffindor and a Muggle-born- along with the two of your wands sharing the same core, I believe it is safe to assume she is your mate. Am I correct?"

Draco hesitated, debating if he should say yes or dodge it for as long as possible with sarcasm and arrogance, before giving a small nod. He had a feeling the professor would probably ask every once and awhile about it, and decided to get it over with.

Snape merely nodded, before pulling out a piece of parchment and scribbling something on it. He handed it to the blonde Slytherin. "A pass for your next class." He explained. "You may leave."

He took the piece of paper and left the office, gathering his belongings before heading in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom.

-VD/HP-

Elena was sandwiched between Hermione and Caroline, attempting to get the leaf she was supposed to get from the magic plant. The plant was a vine that moved on it's own, and would try to ensnare their hands when they tried to pull the leaves off. _Is the rest of the magical world this dangerous? _She thought, frustrated when the vine tried once again to twist around her hand.

She did her best to tune into Caroline's ranting about Damon and Alaric's class. She noticed it was mostly about how annoying Damon was, and how it irritated the blonde how all the girls minus her and Bonnie had practically fainted when they first walked in the classroom.

"I mean, don't they realize he just screams bad news even without knowledge of him being a vampire?" Her friend rattled, somehow managing to successfully cut off one of the leaves in the process. Elena was amazed, and assumed it was one of the vampire perks. _Lucky. _She thought.

"Alright, class!" The Herbology professor, an elderly woman called Professor Sprout called. "That's enough for today." Elena breathed a sigh of relief and set the pliers down.

She waited for her new Gryffindor friends, and Caroline waited with her. Caroline was still rambling about the new class as they walked to the Great Hall. Elena then remembered she had that class to look forward to after lunch, and that Draco would be in that class as well.

She wondered how it would go over, after all Alaric was like a father figure to her as well as her former History teacher, and her and Damon had decided to just be friends- good friends- but nothing more. Then there was the crush she had realized earlier she had begun to develop on Draco, that more than likely wouldn't go unnoticed by either Alaric or Damon for long.

Yes, after lunch would be very interesting.

-VD/HP-

Throughout lunch, Elena had noticed how Draco frequently looked at her. She met his gaze a couple of times, before turning away. The second or fourth time she'd done it, she'd turned around to find her new friends and Jeremy staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You and Malfoy keep giving each other these looks." Ron said, shoveling the rest of his sandwich in his mouth in the process. "It's quite creepy." He said once he'd swallowed it.

"You really should avoid him Elena." Harry advised. Hermione nodded in agreement, though Elena noticed how she gave her a determined look, like she was going to do whatever it took to get to the bottom of her and Draco's not-so-secret looks.

"Gilbert, I'd like to speak with you for a minute." Professor McGonagall said, walking past Elena and the others and out the doors. Elena exchanged glances with her friends and followed the woman out.

"What is it, Professor?" She asked once she had exited the Great Hall.

"As you know, you and the others who arrived with you are quite behind on your magical education. Because of this, you and the others will meet here in the entrance hall on your Friday afternoons off to catch up." Professor McGonagall replied. "Any questions?"

Elena shook her head.

"You may go. I expect Potter, Weasley and Granger are anxiously awaiting answers." She dismissed, and Elena reentered the Great Hall, where indeed her friends along with Jeremy were watching her as she sat down. Her gaze unwillingly slid over to the far table to see Draco's familiar gray eyes were looking at her as well.

She could only wonder why he kept staring at her. From what she'd heard he wasn't likely to look at someone like her, but he did offer to pair up with her during Defense Against the Dark Arts. And then there were their wands.

She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts; now wasn't the time to wonder about that.

-VD/HP-

Before Elena knew it, the break period after lunch had ended and it was time for her first ever class with both Damon and Alaric as teachers.

By the time she'd gotten there, all of the front row seats had been taken along with most of the second row. She took a random seat, which happened to be at the every end of the third row next to the high windows.

She glanced around looking for Damon and Alaric, and found Damon leaning against one of the walls casually, watching as the rest of the seventh years poured in. He caught her searching gaze and smirked, giving her a little wave in greeting. Elena just rolled her eyes and ignored the glares all of the girls in the first two rows shot her.

As she was looking around for Alaric, she caught platinum blonde hair in her peripheral vision. The blonde person moved for her, and she glanced in their direction to see Draco heading in her direction. Before he could get there though, Hermione took the seat next to Elena.

In response, he took the seat on the other side of Hermione, turning and smiling at Elena. She gave a small smile back, before turning away when she heard the door shut. She glanced up and saw Alaric walking over to the large desk in the front.

"Welcome to your first ever Vampire Hunting and Defense." Alaric began. "We'll be starting with basics today, taking notes on a vampires weaknesses and how to identify a vampire from your average person." He continued.

The whole class groaned; it was becoming clear to Elena that even in magic schools notes were loathed with a fiery passion. She pulled out a piece of paper and quill out of her bag, jotting down the notes on the board even though she already knew everything about vampires.

Throughout the note taking process, she had wound up glancing over at Draco frequently, wondering why the hell she couldn't get him out of her head. Occasionally, he would glance in her direction and meet her gaze.

They didn't get to do that long though. "Elena, Malfoy, is there something interesting that you two need to glance at each other every five seconds with clear sexual tension?" Damon's familiar voice interjected.

Elena glanced up, cheeks burning from being caught, and saw Damon smirking slightly at her. _Ass. _She thought, noticing how he looked at Draco with an interested expression on his face. She ignored it and focused on looking at anywhere but Damon and Draco.

-HP/VD-

Hermione watched how throughout class Elena and Malfoy had been exchanging glances, much they had been earlier during lunch. She knew there was something more to it than mutual attraction. It wasn't like Malfoy to go for Muggle-borns, much less Gryffindors.

She felt bad for her new friend when the brunette got caught. She had a feeling Damon Salvatore, or as they had to call him now Professor Salvatore, was typically a jackass.

When class ended, she left before everyone else and made a beeline for the library. She had a feeling whatever was going on between Elena and Malfoy would be in there somewhere.

She wandered the aisles, looking for something that would jump out at her.

"Hello Hermione." A familiar dreamy voice said, and Hermione turned around to find Luna Lovegood. She smiled at the Ravenclaw.

"Hello Luna." She replied. "What are you doing here?" She continued.

"Looking for nargles. I've heard they hide in books sometimes." The blonde replied.

Hermione knew better by now than to correct Luna that there were no such things as nargles or say anything about them. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to continue searching for something."

"It has to do with Draco Malfoy and his attraction to Elena Gilbert, doesn't it?" Luna called out as the Gryffindor turned away.

The other girl turned around. "Yes. How did you know?"

"It makes sense. Malfoy doesn't seem like the kind to go for someone like Elena, so it makes sense there's something more going on. You might want to check Veela's." The Ravenclaw replied. "I should be going. I hope there's pudding later." She continued, before walking away and leaving Hermione alone among tons of books.

She hesitated briefly, before deciding following her friend's advice wouldn't hurt. She remembered reading something once about how Veela's are handsome and have platinum blonde hair, both of which fit Malfoy. She wandered to the creatures section and pulled out the fist book on Veela's she found.

Her eyes widened as she read a certain section, feeling all the pieces fall into place. Malfoy it seemed was indeed a Veela, or at least part Veela. And she had a feeling Elena was his 'soulmate'.

**Holy shit, this took forever! And it's not even decent! I'm so so so so so sorry about how OOC everyone is and how crappy this thing is in general. I don't even know why the hell I'm publishing it; probably to give you guys something to read as I'm having slight writer's block on my stories. Though somehow I can still think of a bunch of new ideas. Let me know how bad- or decent- you thought this chapter was. It probably appears rushed; I'll redo it if you guys want me to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6:

Elena sat in one of the comfy armchairs in the Gryffindor common room, her diary open in her lap. Dinner had just ended, and she was looking forward to recording her first day at Hogwarts.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today marks my first day at Hogwarts. I already love it, and am looking forward to the rest of the year. It's much better than worrying constantly in Mystic Falls about Klaus._

_I've made a few new friends here. There's Hermione Granger, a girl my age and in Gryffindor as well. I'd heard she was the brightest witch her age, and from what I've seen today it seems they're right. Then there's Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Ron's Hermione's boyfriend, and apparently the second youngest of seven siblings- six brothers and one sister. Harry is Ron's sister Ginny's boyfriend, and has this interesting lightning scar on his forehead. He also seems to be some sort of celebrity around here; everyone stares at him in the halls. His wand also shares the same wand core as the darkest wizard ever, who I'd learned at dinner was Lord Voldemort._

_They also told me how this 'Lord Voldemort' killed Harry's parents when he was just one years old, and tried to kill him too but he survived. I feel so sorry for him. I can understand what he's going through as I've gone though it- twice. I can tell we will become quite close._

_Which brings me to my next point. I finally met Draco Malfoy, the one who's wand shares the same unicorn tail hair as my wand. Everything I'd heard about him is negative, and I've been advised multiple times to stay away from him. The problem is I somehow doubt I'll be able to._

_All throughout the day, we'd been staring at each other, him more than I. We even got called out on it by Damon during him and Alaric's class today. I just can't get him out of my head; it's like there's some part of me that longs for him. It's bizarre. I'm almost wondering if this isn't some sort of supernatural thing, but that's impossible, right? Draco's a normal wizard._

_Elena_

She closed her diary and gazed out the window into the night, broken only by the faint light of a half moon. She realized the full moon wasn't that far away, and wondered what Tyler would do during it since there didn't seem to be any type of Lockwood cellar here, at least from what she had seen.

_Would he notice if Draco wasn't quite normal?_ She wondered, but shoved that thought away, blaming it on the paranoia that spawned from hanging around the supernatural for far too long and having to worry about some thousand year old hybrid finding out she was alive.

She wondered if she shouldn't tell her new friends about her being the latest Petrova doppelganger and Klaus. After all, they had shared Harry's story with her, which they didn't have to. But then again would they even know what she was talking about? _They might. After all, they do learn about all type of supernatural creatures here, which a doppelganger is._ She told herself.

The door to the common room opened and Elena turned to see Jeremy entering. He smiled when he saw her, and she noticed how his lips looked puffed, like he'd just finished kissing someone. She briefly wondered who, then remembered how him and Bonnie had acted around each other and knew she had the answer.

"Hey." He said when he reached her, taking the armchair next to her.

"Hey." She said back, smiling at him and uncrossing her previously crossed legs. "Have you seen either Hermione, Harry, or Ron?" She asked suddenly, making up her mind to tell them some of what had happened in Mystic Falls, though not quite the whole truth yet. The less people that knew she was the Petrova doppelganger and was still alive, the better.

Her brother shook his head. "No, I think Harry and Ron went to bed. I haven't seen Hermione, maybe she's in the library." He said. "So how was your first day?"

Elena shrugged, slightly relieved she wouldn't have to tell them quite yet. "Good. Really good, in fact. How was yours?" She replied.

"Same. So what was with the staring earlier?" Jeremy said, his voice turning teasing at the end. "Someone developing a crush?" He continued.

Elena opened her mouth, feeling her cheeks burn slightly. Was her and Draco staring that obvious? She was broken out of her train of thought by Jeremy laughing at her.

"I knew it!" He said, chuckling, dodging the pillow she tossed at him. "Seriously though, what was with you and that Slytherin- Draco Malfoy?" He added, dropping the teasing tone.

"I don't know." Elena admitted. "Like you said, it's probably just a crush. Though from what I've heard he wouldn't even think about staring at me like he did because of my being a Gryffindor and a 'Muggle-born'." She said, air quoting the words 'Muggle-born'. "At least to the rest of Hogwarts."

"I think you should be careful around Draco, Elena." Jeremy said. "Are you going to tell them? About being a doppelganger, I mean." He added.

"I was going to tell Hermione, Harry, and Ron some of it, though not about being sacrificed and having to hide from Klaus. At least not yet." She said, not hearing the common room door had opened until she glanced up to see the three people she'd just mentioned staring at her, looking like they'd heard everything.

-VD/HP-

Damon wandered down the aisles of the library, scanning the books for any in particular that might help his brother. While he may not get along all that well with Stefan anymore, he was still his younger brother, and the only family he had left. Blood family, anyway. He was also half searching for anything that might lead him to what exactly it was with that Draco Malfoy. There was something off with him for sure, something supernatural. And he had taken interest in Elena, which further added to the vampire's suspicions. They may just be friends, but he would always look out for her, especially if something didn't seem right with whoever it was that was interested in her.

He noticed someone walking down the aisle he was in, and looked at the figure to see it was Luna, wearing the radish earrings and this time, these weird almost 3-D looking glasses. Once again, all he could think of was strange.

"Oh, hello Professor." She said, turning to look at him with those weird glasses. "Are you looking for something on what's going on between Draco Malfoy and Elena Gilbert?" She asked. "They seem quite popular today."

"Somewhat." Damon said, openly giving her a strange look. How did she know these things? "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for wrackspart. Like nargles, they hide out in books." She replied. Damon had idea what the hell either of those things were, and decided it was better not to ask. "Excuse me." She said suddenly, brushing past him and heading for an aisle. He noticed how she didn't have any shoes on, which was just another thing he could add to his growing list of her oddities.

He noticed how one of the books on the aisles was on dragons, and how another was on werewolves. After a few brief seconds of deliberation, he made up his mind to check that section out. There might be something that could give a clue as to help Stefan or even as to what was up with that Malfoy kid.

He stopped glancing at the titles of the books when he came across Luna, who had pulled out a book. Curious, he walked over and read the title. _A Guide to Veela's_ it read.

"I think you'll find your answer to the Malfoy and Elena situation in here." Her dreamy, far off voice said. She handed to book to him. "I saw wrackspart hovering around it, but they flew off as I grabbed it." She added as he took it. "I'll see you around." The Ravenclaw said before walking off, leaving Damon alone with the book in his hands.

Damon opened it, and began skimming through it, finding out Veela's were supernatural creatures that typically had platinum blonde hair and extremely handsome features. The first definitely fit Malfoy, and from what he'd heard some of the Slytherin girls- especially that one with the pug-like face, Pansy, he thought he'd heard her called- had made about him, he knew the second one applied. As everything made sense, he shut the book and set it randomly on the shelf before heading for the nearest exit.

There was only one way to confirm his suspicions, and find out why Draco Malfoy had taken such an interest in Elena.

-VD/HP-

Draco was making his perfect rounds, his mind recounting everything that had happened today- mostly of Elena, in fact, his thoughts kept coming back to her. He wondered what she was doing right now, and how her day had been.

_Is it normally like it for Veela's when they find their mates?_ He asked himself, surprised by how whipped he seemed to be by her- and he'd only known her for twenty-four hours.

The Slytherin was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure following him until a hand grasped his arm and dragged him into an abandoned classroom. He immediately drew his wand and spun around to see the person was none other than Damon Salvatore, one of Elena's friends and the one who'd called out their staring earlier.

"What are you?" The vampire growled. Draco opened his mouth to ask why he thought he was something other than a normal wizard when Damon once again cut him off. "There's something different about you; something I'd read somewhere is similar to a Veela- whatever the hell that is."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Draco said, hiding the shock he felt underneath that Damon had caught on so quickly to him being not quite human. He turned to leave when he felt a gust of wind and found Damon blocking his way.

"You're lying. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He stated. "Why are you so interesting in Elena?" He demanded without giving Draco room to deny his previous statement.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because she's my friend, and you've basically just stated you weren't human. Also, whatever's going on between you two sure doesn't look like it's natural; it seems supernatural." Damon replied, staring at Draco.

Draco stared back, wondering what to say. He knew the vampire wouldn't give it a rest until he got answers, that much he knew. He wasn't sure though on wither to tell him Elena was his mate.

"If you can put together what I am, then you can put together why I like Elena." He said cryptically, deciding he wouldn't tell. He felt a rush of protectiveness, wondering if Damon would tell Elena to back off if he did admit the truth.

He pushed past him and left the abandoned classroom, walking fast towards the Slytherin common room, forgetting his perfect rounds. He didn't want to run into Damon again tonight, knowing he now wouldn't rest until he got Draco to admit exactly what he meant.

-VD/HP-

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Elena asked, looking at all three of her friends, who were still staring. Jeremy too was looking at them.

"Enough to know you're a doppelganger." Ron said.

Elena sighed, knowing she now had to tell them the whole truth. She had been hoping to tell them tomorrow at least, but it seemed fate had other plans. "Then you guys might want to sit. I'll explain everything." She said.

The trio took the couch, and looked at Elena and Jeremy expectantly. Elena and Jeremy exchanged glances, before Elena took a deep breath.

"As you guys overheard, yes, I am a doppelganger." She began. "The latest Petrova doppelganger, in fact."

Ron and Harry looked confused, while Hermione gasped. "Are you really?" She asked. Elena slowly nodded.

" 'Mione? Care to explain?" Ron asked.

"The Petrova doppelganger is descended from Tatia Petrova, who's blood was used to turn the Originals. The first ever vampires." Hermione explained to Ron and Harry's confused expressions. "Anyway, a spell was put on one of them, Niklaus, who was born with the werewolf gene. The Wiccan witches cast a spell on him that suppress his werewolf side until he sacrificed the Petrova doppelganger." She finished.

"That about sums it up." Jeremy said.

"So you're saying Elena here, because she's this Petrova doppelganger, has to be sacrificed to break this curse on some ancient vampire?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

Elena bit her lip, knowing she had to tell them that the sacrifice had already been preformed. "Actually, Klaus already preformed the sacrifice."

Three heads popped up to stare at her. "How are you alive?" Ron asked. "I mean, if you should be dead?"

"My birth father had my friend Bonnie tie his life force to mine, so that when I was sacrificed his life force would go into me and revive me." Elena explained. She left out the part where Damon had forced his blood down her throat, and that John did it to prevent her from coming back as a vampire. "That was also what let me have access to my magic." She added.

Hermione slowly nodded. "The power of love." She whispered, so low no one heard her.

"So are you one of the only living doppelgangers?" Harry asked curiously. Elena shook her head.

"There's one other living Petrova doppelganger: Katherine Pierce. Well, actually it's Katerina Petrova, but she goes by Katherine now. She's the one that turned Damon and his brother Stefan into vampires." She said, not really sure why she revealed the last part.

"Wait, he has a brother?" Hermione asked. Elena nodded.

"Who happens to also be her… ex, I guess we should say." Jeremy added. Elena glanced at him briefly before turning back to the trio.

"I take it Katherine is also a vampire?" Harry asked. Elena and Jeremy both nodded.

There was silence afterward, where she noticed Ron and Harry and even Hermione sometimes would glance at her like they'd seen her for the first time.

"You can't tell anyone else about this, please." Elena said when she could no longer take it. "The less people that know I'm still alive, the better. If Klaus finds out, he'll kill anyone who knows."

"Why is it such a big deal if this Klaus bloke finds out you're alive? I mean, if he's already some hybrid." Ron asked.

"Because he wants to create an army of hybrids, and me being alive could interfere with that." Elena said. "And he'd probably just kill me anyway." She added as an after thought.

She felt her three friends stare at her. "Well, I'm going to go to bed." She said awkwardly, having enough of their staring at her once again like they'd never seen her before. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She added as she climbed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and into her bed, being careful not to wake the other seventh year girls sleeping.

_Tomorrow's going to be very interesting now that they know_. She thought as she drifted to sleep.

**So now the Golden Trio knows about Elena being a doppelganger, and Damon's starting to get suspicious about Draco's attraction to Elena. I hope I did everything in here justice; I tried my hardest. I'm sorry about any OOC. I'll be updating my other Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries crossover 'Magical Love' next, followed by the new chapter of one of my NCIS/Vampire Diaries crossovers 'Saviors' and possibly another chapter in another NCIS/VD crossover 'Born To Die'. I'm thinking about starting another Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries crossover, which will be either another Veela!Draco/Mate!Elena story or another Harry/Elena story, whichever one you guys are more interested in. I'm also really thinking about writing a NCIS/VD crossover with a McGee/Elena pairing.**

**I have two more things to talk about and then I'll stop this author's note turned ramble. One that is some ideas I've had that I'd like to see what you guys think about. They are a story where Ari is Elena's biological father (NCIS/VD), a story where Tony is a vampire (NCIS/VD), a story AU for NCIS that will have the characters going to high school with the Vampire Diaries ones (NCIS/VD), and one where Elena is born a witch, and has full access to her abilities (HP/VD).**

**The other is pointless: ohmygod Haley is pregnant with Klaus' child! I'm still in complete shock over that! :O**

**If anyone watched this weeks episode of NCIS, I still can't believe they did that to Tony and Ziva! They were having so many good moments together! :( It's looking like one of them may be dead come next week. D:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 7:

Draco searched the grass courtyard for any sign of Elena. He had been meaning to start a proper conversation with her for days now, only every time he tried to Granger or someone else would block his way and start a conversation with her. _It's like they know about me being part-Veela. _He thought, and wouldn't be surprised if Granger knew. But he would be shocked if the other's she had arrived with knew. _Then again Damon could have told them. _

He had noticed how the vampire would glance at him often, usually when Draco was trying to talk to Elena and during the vampire defense class. He was also aware that Damon wouldn't give up until he found out why he was interested in Elena, which he wouldn't give away in a million years.

A flash of dark brown hair brought him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Elena sitting against one of the trees, what looked like a book in her hands. He smiled and headed over to her.

-VD/HP-

Elena sat underneath the tree's shade, reading one of her spellbooks while thinking over everything that had happened during her first week at Hogwarts.

Things had been interesting since Hermione, Harry, and Ron found out about her being the Petrova doppelganger, though it had seemed to make them closer somehow. Other things she had noticed were Damon watching Draco with a determined expression, and how every time she saw Draco and contemplated starting a conversation with him, someone else would stop her.

She shook those thoughts away and leaned her head back against the tree, glad to have a break period before having to report to the Great Hall to catch up on her magical education.

Someone or something sitting down next to her caught her eye, and she turned to see Draco. He smiled at her.

"I haven't properly introduced myself yet. I'm Draco Malfoy." He began.

"Elena Gilbert." She said, shaking his extended hand. Once again, she felt the electric tingles and warmth radiate from where she touched him. She drew away quickly, wondering why the hell that happened whenever she touched him.

"So Elena, what are you doing sitting here by this tree?" Draco asked.

She held up the spellbook. "Reading." She said. "What are you doing?" She continued curious as to why he was sitting at the base of a tree talking to her, when she had been told he would be hanging around the other Slytherin's during break.

Draco merely shrugged. "There isn't a lot for me to do; Quidditch tryouts don't start until next week, and honestly Pansy is starting to annoy me." He admitted.

Elena looked at him, confusion on her face. "What's Quidditch?" She asked, mentally cursing for sounding as stupid as she did.

"The best game in the Wizarding world." Draco explained. "It's where a bunch of players go up in the air on brooms and toss balls called Quaffles into goals- the Chasers do anyway." He said. "Each House has their own team. You should watch one of the games."

Elena nodded. It _did _sound interesting, though she had to admit it sounded a bit frightening, flying a broom who knows how high. "Do you play?" She asked.

He nodded. "Seeker. I'm actually the captain now of the Slytherin team." He said, the last part proudly.

The two talked for a long time afterward about various things, though mostly Draco explained Quidditch to her. Elena felt very relaxed and comfortable around him, and found herself genuinely laughing at times at things he had said. It felt so good, almost like it everything was the way it was before her parents had gone off the bridge and the supernatural had come into her life, and she wondered how the others could say the negative things they did about him.

As the sun began to sink in the sky, Elena sighed, knowing their conversation was at an end.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go." She apologized to Draco, standing up.

He stood up as well. "It's fine." He replied.

"It was fun talking to you." She said, smiling at him. "We should do that more often. I'll see you around?" She continued, the last part more like a question.

Draco nodded. "We can meet here tomorrow, if you want." He offered, and she nodded, happy to be able to talk to him so soon.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then." She said, giving him a small good bye wave before turning and heading for the Great Hall to start her first 'tutoring' session, wanting to talk to Bonnie and Caroline about Draco, like they had talked about their crushes what seemed like a lifetime ago.

-VD/HP-

Draco watched Elena walk away, wishing they could have talked longer. _But there's tomorrow. _He reminded himself as he walked back to the Slytherin common room.

He muttered the password and walked inside the common room, the familiar green glow bringing a sense of comfort. The common room seemed to be deserted, and he sat down on one of the couches, staring into the green flames, replaying his whole conversation with Elena over in his head to give himself something to do.

After replaying it for the third time, he glanced at the message board, and a piece of paper caught his eye. It was the date for the first Hogsmeade weekend, which was next weekend. He smiled as the perfect idea to spend more time with Elena came to his head.

-VD/HP-

Professor McGonagall was the one who conducted the session, and turns out all they had to do was get in groups and practice certain spells. Tyler and Caroline paired up in one group, while Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy paired up as another.

"I talked to Draco today. For the first time, really." Elena admitted as she tried and failed once again to get the feather to float into the air. Bonnie was having the best success out of all of them so far, for which the brunette was envious.

"Oh really? How did it go?" Bonnie asked, turning to face her. Jeremy too stopped his attempt to make the feather float to look at her.

"Really good." Elena replied, smiling as she remembered it. "I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow." She added just as McGonagall called time and said they could leave.

Bonnie and Jeremy smiled at her as they left the Great Hall. "I'm happy you finally seem to be moving on." Bonnie said. "Just… be careful." She added. Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"I will." She assured her friend, though she doubted she had anything to worry about with Draco.

-VD/HP-

The next day came quick, for which Elena was grateful. She threw on a casual pair of clothes and slowly made her way out of the common room and towards the grassy courtyard, realizing they never said what time to meet each other.

When she arrived at the courtyard, she found she was alone except for one person, who happened to be Draco. He smiled when he saw her, and she smiled in return.

"Hey." She said as she halted to a stop next to him.

"Hello." He said back. "So how was your night?" He continued, taking a seat in the grass.

"Alright. How was yours?" She replied, taking a seat next to him. The grass was slightly damp from dew, but she didn't mind.

"Good." He replied. She nodded, and turned to see that the sun had fully risen in the sky, though still gave off morning light.

The two sat in fairly comfortable silence before Draco broke it. "I hope this isn't too forward, but I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked suddenly, almost nervously. "It's a village not too far from here that third years and above can go to on select weekends." He explained before she could ask what it was.

Elena hid her shock; someone she hadn't known very long was basically asking to go on a date with her. "As a date?" She finally asked.

"As friends. Though it could be a date, if you want." He said.

She thought about it briefly. _What's the harm? _She told herself. "Then yes, I'd like to go with you. I'd like to get to know you better." She said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

They talked about their hobbies, favorite things, and pasts until lunch, though Elena was careful not to let anything about her being the Petrova doppelganger or being sacrificed by Klaus slip. While Hermione, Ron, and Harry were ok with it, she had no idea how Draco would react, and wouldn't want this friendship they had recently developed to be ruined. Things were starting to feel almost normal for the first time in a long time, and Elena would do anything to keep that feeling for as long as possible.

When the large clock from one of the towers chimed, signaling lunch, the two got up and walked towards the Great Hall.

"I'll see you in class." Elena said as they entered. Draco nodded and gave her a small good bye wave before heading for the Slytherin table. Elena turned to the Gryffindor table and found Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jeremy staring at her.

_This is going to be fun. _She thought, remembering her new friends views on Draco. Sighing, she walked over to them and took a seat between Hermione and Harry, steeling herself for the questions bound to come.

-VD/HP-

**Sorry it's taken a long time to write it; I had family down and stuff. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Not much happening, and no one really except Elena and Draco, but there will be more POV's in the next chapter. Also, I'm going to work on my other stories, though I have a lot of new ideas for crossovers, mainly NCIS/VD, and am trying to find a place where I can watch all the episodes of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Yeah, I'm finally going to try the show. And I also want to write something with Neville/Elena for some reason. **

**The Vampire Diaries finale last night… oh my god. It was probably one of their best yet, and was very well put together! And Elena chose Damon! *Squeals in delight* Jeremy's back as well! Next season is going to be very interesting, with Stefan in that coffin and Silas pretending to be him, Jeremy alive and keeping the fact that Bonnie's dead a secret from everyone, practically everyone off to college, and Matt and Rebekah out of the road alone together.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**No, your eyes aren't deceiving you, this is a new chapter. I don't have any reasons that would make you happy with my lack of updating for stories (band camp, Driver's Ed, lacking inspiration, and watching Buffy don't quite cut it). I'll try to update my other stories, but school's starting this Monday and I'm doing Marching band, so I wouldn't expect everyday updates, but I'll try to update more frequently to make up for all the months I've been absent. And sorry it's so short; I still don't have the most inspiration right now, and if everyone's OOC; I haven't watching Vampire Diaries in awhile or read/watched Harry Potter.**

Chapter 8:

They continued staring for a few minutes after she'd sat down, making Elena uncomfortable. Finally, Ron broke it.

"Are you mental!?" He exclaimed loudly, causing people to turn their heads to find the source of the noise. He dropped his voice slightly as he continued. "It's Malfoy! As in the biggest prick ever Malfoy!"

"I think she knows his name, Ron." Hermione told him. "But he does have a point: what exactly is going on?" Something in her voice made Elena think the other girl knew what was going on but was waiting for Elena to do something to confirm it.

She thought about what she should say. Should she tell them she had a crush on him? _No, not yet, it'll probably give them a heart attack. _She decided to tell them everything else though.

"It's nothing really. We just talked some… and he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him." Elena admitted. "But it was just as friends! Nothing more!" She added hastily, seeing the looks on Ron, Harry, and Hermione's faces.

"Are you sure he's not just doing this to spite you? After all, this is Malfoy we're talking about, as Ron has pointed out." Harry asked.

Elena hesitated briefly, it _didn't_ make sense really when she thought about it, but he hadn't given her any reason so far to suggest he wasn't generally curious about getting to know her. She also wanted to get to know him better before jumping to conclusions like her friends were. "Look, it's not that I'm not grateful for you're concern, but he hasn't given me anything to suggest he doesn't just want to get to know me." She replied.

They didn't say anything else, though Hermione it seemed realized the logic and let it drop, but she could still see the urge to say something in Ron's eyes. Feeling less hungry (and kind of having enough of everyone's quick assumptions) she said a quick goodbye and left the Great Hall for the common room to have some quiet time for herself.

"Elena, wait!" She heard Jeremy call behind her. She stopped and half turned to see him following her. She half wondered what he was doing, half wondered if he was just going to further tell her to stay away from Malfoy since he hadn't said anything yet.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you sure? About Malfoy." He said. She nodded. "Just be careful, then. I don't want to see you get hurt." The word _again _hung unspoken.

She smiled, touched at her brother's concern. "I will be. Besides, its not like we're going out or it's an official date or anything."

He nodded before turning around and reentering the Great Hall. Elena continued to make her way to the Gryffindor common room, deciding to go ahead and finish her homework when she did realizing she was the only one in there.

-HP-VD-

Draco watched the exchange between Elena and her friends; while he couldn't hear what was being said exactly, he didn't like what he was seeing. He knew they would try to convince her he just wanted to humiliate her in front of others- particularly Weasley and Potter- but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Tyler wasn't in the Great Hall, and neither was his girlfriend Caroline by the looks of it, leaving him with only Blaise and Pansy. Blaise had sent him questioning looks ever since he had sat down, but hadn't said anything yet, for which he was grateful. Pansy, however, seemed to be about to burst with jealously and a second away from saying something.

"What's with you and that Mudblood?" She finally asked, her jealously obvious in her tone.

He felt a prickle of annoyance at hearing his mate called that, but forced it down. It was typical for a Pureblood and most Slytherin's to call Muggleborns Mudbloods, and he couldn't let it get to him or he'd be resisting the urge to snap at everyone in his house.

"We're just talking, that's all." He replied, shrugging like it was no big deal when it actually was- to him at least.

"Just talking?" She asked skeptically, like she didn't believe him. He nodded, though he wished he could just outright tell her the truth so she could shove off. But he couldn't, not yet anyway, because he wanted to tell Elena first. She should hear it from him, not down some grapevine of gossip.

She let the subject drop after that, which made him glad. He glanced up and saw Elena had left the Gryffindor table. Realizing she probably wouldn't return anytime soon, he finally began to eat.

-HP-VD-

Damon sat at the head table next to Alaric, half listening to what the other professor's were saying, half tuning into what Elena was saying to explain her walking in with the Malfoy kid.

He still couldn't figure out what he meant by 'you should be able to figure it out'. While the vampire knew it was something supernatural, he was drawing blanks on what it could possibly be. _Guess it's time to return to research. _He thought, about to strike up a conversation with Alaric when something Elena said caught his attention.

"… and he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him."

Damon knew Hogsmeade was a village not too far from the school were students went on weekends, sometimes just for fun, sometimes on dates. He had a feeling it was the latter in this case.

Feeling his best friend protective instincts kick in, he made the decision to go to Hogsmeade that weekend and keep an eye on them, mainly Draco. He knew Elena would be pissed as hell if- and probably when- she found out, but after what she'd been through with losing most of her family, the sacrifice, Stefan riverting to his Ripper ways, he was as loathed as the others to see her hurt.

Besides, there was the chance he would get pointed in the right direction of what it was going on between the two.

-HP-VD-

**It's short, and not my best, and I'm sorry, but I wanted to give you guys at least something since it's been- wow, three months- since I last updated. Next chapter is the Hogsmeade date, and there will be Damon/Luna scenes in it.**

**I have some ideas I'd like your opinions on: would you guys like to see a Quidditch game or two, a Halloween masked-ball dance, a Christmas dance, or just Quidditch and a Christmas dance, or none of the above?**

**There are also some other things I'd like to know, but they don't concern this story so you can skip them. I'm wondering what story you guys want me to update next? (I'm open to all options but 'Lurking Danger' right now… I just can not seem to get the next chapter going, even after all this time! Grrr!) I should also warn you guys that there many be a fair amount of Buffy crossovers coming if I can come up with unique ideas since that show has officially made it with NCIS in my 'best shows of all time' list. If I can find a place to watch seasons 2-5 of Angel, then there'll be Angel crossovers coming as well.**


End file.
